Pain and Suffering
by Bbtashae
Summary: DerekXWhittier One-Shot from 'Bring It On Again' Derek and Whittier have a fight, but is that the real reason Derek is so upset? Read to find out more!


**Pain and Suffering**

A/N's: I've just recently watched all the Bring It On films for the first time, and I can honestly say that 'Bring It On Again' is my favourite out of them all. Derek is so hot with his long hair in the film XD I checked Fanfiction to see if there's any Stories on Derek and Whittier and I couldn't find any! So I thought I'd make a One-Shot about the couple. Please be nice with your reviews as it's my First FF for This couple and film!

It was the night before everyone in California State College was leaving for Spring Break, Monica and Whittier was practicing some of their Cheerleading routines but was joking around as best friends did, they danced to the mix tape Derek gave Whittier for their 7 month anniversary of dating just a few hours ago.

Every now and again Whittier would check her phone to see if Derek had called back her 50 odd phone calls she'd left him throughout the day, but she got no reply…

Monica saw the sad look upon her best friends face and knew that she felt slightly down after her fight with Derek this afternoon

Monica: Don't worry, Whit… just give him chance he'll call you back

Whittier's mind drifted back to this afternoon's event

 ***Flashback***

Whittier walked over to the fountain that was featured right in the middle of campus; she stumbled on the scene of Derek standing before her with a bunch of flowers and a mix tape in hand.

The blonde 'super cute' (as Derek liked to call her) cheerleader ran up to her boyfriend and instantly hugged him

Whittier: Hi

Derek: Hey

He returned the gesture as it was like they haven't seen each other in ages

Whittier's phone began to ring which broke the embrace apart, she held the device to her ear and motioned a number '1' with her finger to her boyfriend, Derek just plonked himself down on the edge of the fountain, restlessly running a hand through his mousy brown shaggy hair, watching his girl argue on the phone to her cheerleading squad which needed her 24/7

She hung the phone up, and Derek arouse, handing her the flowers and mix tape, followed by a kiss on her cheek

Derek: Happy 7 month Anniversary! Everything okay?

Whittier looked at Derek with a sympathetic look

Whittier: I'm sorry Derek, I got to go – The blonde cheerleader was about to run off until her boyfriend held her back

Derek: What? Why? Whittier I haven't saw you in 2 weeks!

Whittier: Derek, the squad needs me, i…

Derek: And what about me? I need you!...

Whittier: They're just more, more im-

Derek: Important.

Whittier: At this moment

Derek: Whatever… I'm done – Derek walked off with Whittier following shortly behind, eventually she ran in front of his path

Whittier: Whoa! What's that supposed to mean?

Derek: Look Whit. 'This' obviously isn't working out, I barely see you anymore, you never have time for me.

Whittier: Like you have time for me with your 1 million jobs!

Derek: You know the reason why I have to work, and I always always make time for you!

Derek: Just think about that…

Whittier was stood in shock as Derek walked away from her, out of the 7 months they'd been dating she had never saw that angry side of Derek before

 ***End of Flashback***

Whittier: And what if he doesn't. I feel that I've lost him for good this time…

Monica: You want me to talk to him?

Whittier: No, no, I'll speak to him in the morning… god he can be so stubborn sometimes

Monica: And I thought that was the reason you liked him in the first place

Whitter: We should go to sleep, got a busy day tomorrow right?

After about 8 hours sleep, Monica's alarm on her phone rang away; waking the 2 roommates up, Whittier restlessly picked her phone up from her bedside table and noticed the time read 9:30am

10 minutes later she forced herself to get dressed and ready to go and face Derek, as she didn't like how things was left yesterday.

She left Monica to her packing as she was going home for Spring Break today, the blonde cheerleader walked to the other side of campus and into the block of dorm rooms her boyfriend was staying in

Whittier came face to face with Derek's Dorm room door; she knocked lightly before calling his name

Whittier: Derek? Its Whit, open up.

She left it a couple of seconds, before knocking again but this time just a bit louder

Whittier: Derek, I know you're in there… - As she knew his work schedule from each of his jobs

Without hesitation Whittier opened his dorm room door

Whittier: Derek i-

She stumbled upon the sight of her boyfriend sitting on his messy bed in the crossed legged position with his face buried into his hands and tissues everywhere around him

Whittier: Derek?! What's happened? What's wrong?

Derek:…

Whittier: Listen if it's about yesterday, I'm so sorry, I promise ill make more time for you, just please give me another chance

Derek just sat there listening to what she had to say, but moments passed and Whittier thought It'd be for the best if she left, she was just about to open his door

Derek: Don't- …Please stay – he lifted his head up to face Whittier

The DJ,s eyes was red from crying so much through the night and Whittier could make out the silvery flecks of dried tears on his cheeks, his hair was a mess and so was his living area

Derek: I got a phone call from my older brother late last night… he said my parents died in a car accident yesterday afternoon – Derek let out a big cry as he hide his face back into his hands

Whittier ran over to his bed and sat down in front of her boyfriend, holding him close to her as he sobbed into her chest

Whittier: Shhh Shh. It's going to be okay.

Derek: I've got no one left… No friends… No family

Whittier: You've got me… If that's ever gunna be enough… you've still got me –She told her boyfriend sitting down next to him on his bed

Derek pulled Whittier into a meaning hug, looking away while he held back his sobs of grief

Whittier: It'll get better, trust me…

The cheerleader and DJ cuddled all day long, once Derek drifted off to sleep with his lack of deprivation through the night, she instantly left him alone whilst she cancelled the taxi she ordered that was going to take her home to her parents' house for Spring Break, but she decided Derek needed her more.

Despite travelling back to Dereks home town for his parents funeral, Whittier and Derek spend the whole of Spring Break by each other's sides, Whittier helped Derek through the grief of his parents pass and Derek showed Whittier the things that are really the most important in life like her loved ones, friends and family.


End file.
